


Legends In Their Own Right

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Damages, The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: "We were golden, we were fire, we were magic, and they all knew our names all over town."





	Legends In Their Own Right

They were on to the fifth day in court and opposing council was starting to make Diana Lockhart look like a complete incompetent, it was very rare that someone was able to make her feel like she shouldn’t be a lawyer, but here she was, Patricia Hewes, doing just that.  
“Objection, there’s such a thing as proof…and I think you’ll find you’re missing that particular part? In my opinion.” Diane stated, getting to her feet and facing Judge Lessner.  
“Miss Hewes?”  
“I have what you need your honour.”  
Diane’s head shot around as Patty made her way over to the judge and handing her the piece of paper.”  
Diana took her seat, turning to face her client.  
“How the hell do they have your finger prints, you said you were never in the house?”  
“I wasn’t?”  
“I swear to god Patrick, if you’re lying to me then I…”  
“Diane, I have never set foot in that house.”  
Diane turned her attentions back to Judge Lessner, who was going over the evidence that Patty had introduced in to evidence.  
“Well, it would appear the evidence doesn’t lie Ms Lockhart. His finger prints appear to match that of the ones found at the scene of the crime.”  
“You’re honour, those could have been planted by anyone, in my opinion.”  
“Planted how, what…did someone steal something from him and plant it in the house perhaps?” Patty asked.  
“In your opinion?” Judge Lessner asked.  
“Excuse me your honour.”  
“It’s your opinion that it couldn’t have been planted at the scene yes?”  
“In my…yes your honour.”  
The court feel silent, Diane sporting a bemused grin on her face as she locked eyes with Patty, who looked somewhat confused.  
“Okay, I’m adjourning until 10am tomorrow.”  
Everyone waited for the judge to stand and leave the room, before Diane’s client was taken away by the police officer. She turned to see Patty grabbing her briefcase and storming out of the court.  
…  
Diane was sitting at the bar, her second glass of bourbon by her side as she took a drink of the strong liquid and closed her eyes. She felt someone sit down beside her but didn’t look to see who it was, too busy enjoying the taste of her drink, hitting all the right spots perfectly.  
“Well you can be quite vicious in court can’t you Ms Lockhart.”  
Diane opened her eyes, turning her head to see Patty Hewes sitting on the stool beside her, a slight hint of a smile on her face.  
“Ms Hewes, this is the last place I expected to see you.”  
“Well the hotel can get a bit lonely, don’t get me wrong, I like the peace and quiet as much as the next person, but five days in a row is a bit much even for me.”  
“Where are you staying?”  
“The Peninsula.”  
“Very nice, I would have thought there would be plenty to do there, the gym, sauna, massage.”  
“Not much fun on your own though.”  
Diane smiled before taking another sip of her drink.  
“You don’t remember me, do you?” Patty quizzed.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Harvard Law 1974?”  
Diane tried to take her mind back but was coming back blank.  
“I’m sorry but I…”  
“I was there the last year before we all graduated, end of the year party, the girl in tears in the bathroom, you spent the night consoling me after my boyfriend ended things with me.”  
Diane suddenly clicked and tuned to face her, really looking at her properly for the first time since they’d met five days before.  
“Oh my god, Patty Hewes, I’m sorry I…you look so different.”  
“Well I’ve improved with age, I like to think.”  
“You certainly have.” Diane smiled. “Oh sorry I didn’t mean that you…”  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. So what’s the deal with Judge Lessner?”  
“What do you mean?” Diane said, a short laugh escaping her lips.  
“In my opinion? What’s that all about?”  
“Honestly, I have no idea but you just go along with it, it saves any problems. My old partner filled me in on it when I face her for the first time.”  
“Ah yes, Will Gardner?”  
“That’s right.”  
Patty saw the sad look that appeared on Diane’s face, reaching over suddenly to cover her hand.  
“I’m sorry, I heard about what happened to him, it must have been awful for you.”  
“For all of us, an unnecessary death.”  
“He left one hell of a firm behind him.”  
“So you know about our firm?”  
Patty saw the way Diane quickly removed her hand from Patty’s grasp as she waited for the other woman to speak.  
“I always check out my competition.”  
“And, what’s the verdict?”  
“Well you’re good, one hell of a reputation.”  
Diane smiled before taking another sip of her drink.  
“But not as good as me.” Patty added.  
“You really think you can win?”  
“I’ll give it everything I have, as I always do.”  
They lapsed back in to silence, Patty looking out when she heard the rain battering on the window.  
“It’s really coming down out there, I should probably make a move.”  
“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Patty got to her feet, ready to leave but stopped herself.  
“Diane, have you eaten?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Have you eaten?”  
Patty watched her closely as Diane was clearly trying to remember the last time she had eaten.  
“Have you eaten at all today?”  
“I might have had a bagel this morning, I can’t quite remember.”  
Diana downed the last of the bourbon from her glass, ready to order another.  
“You know, I think for now you’ve had enough.”  
Diane looked up as Patty took her glass from her and helped her to her feet.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Diane asked.  
“You’re coming back to my hotel and you’re joining me for dinner.”  
“And if I say no.”  
“It wasn’t really a choice.”  
Diane gave her a look she couldn’t quite read.  
“Look, your lack of food will not help you focus on your case. If I’m going to win this then I want at least a half decent fight, I’m not as scary as I look, I promise.”  
Diane allowed Patty to help her on with her long coat before both women exited the bar.  
…  
Diane stepped inside the hotel suite behind Patty, who removed her jacket and placed her bag on the drawers.  
“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll order us some food.”  
Diana looked around at all the white furniture, how clean the place looked. She took a seat on the couch while Patty ordered room service for them. Hanging up the phone, she made her way over to the mini bat, taking our two small bottles of scotch and poured them in to the glasses.  
“Do you take ice?”  
“Please.”  
Adding the ice to Diane’s drink, Patty walked back over to her, handing her the glass before joining her on the couch.  
“The food shouldn’t be too long.”  
“You didn’t have too, I’d have made something when I got home.”  
“Would you?” Patty asked, not quite believing her.  
“Perhaps not, I’m not much of a cook.”  
“Oh believe me, neither am I. I rely on restaurants nearby and take out.”  
“Bring a lawyer takes up a lot of your time.”  
“Certainly doesn’t leave a lot of time for relationships.”  
“You’re not married?”  
“I was, I have a son Michael. Phil and I are in the midst of divorce proceedings.”  
“Oh Patty, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be, things haven’t been right for some time. What about you, are you married.”  
“I am, his names Kurt.”  
“Children?”  
“No.”  
“A happy marriage?”  
“Mostly good, it’s been…a little strained lately. He’s been away on business, a few months now.”  
“It must be hard for you, it certainly was for me when Phil used too travel all the time. You try to get used to it but, well you know what I mean.”  
The knock at the door brought Parry to her feet, going over to the door, as the waiter brought in their meals.  
“Thank you.” Patty smiled, handing him a twenty.  
The waiter left, Patty bringing over the two trays.  
“Shall we.”  
Diane made herself comfortable at the table, taking a bite of her salmon, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the taste on her mouth.  
“You should eat more regularly, it’s not good for you to skip meals.”  
“I appreciate the dinner Patty, but please…you’re not my mother.”  
“Not what I was aiming for, I apologise.” She smiled.  
…  
They ate the rest of their meal in silence, hours passing by. Diane and Patty were sitting on the floor by the couch, drinking champagne and chocolates from the mini bar.  
“Patty, I insist on paying for half of this. We’re raided that mini bar tonight. It will cost you a fortune.”  
“Don’t be silly, I can afford it. Anyway, it comes out of my company account.”  
Diane started laughing, Patty joining in, not being able to help herself.  
“Oh god…I’m sorry.” Diane said.  
“Don’t be, you have a very infectious laugh.”  
“So I’ve been told.”  
“I’ve really enjoyed your company tonight.”  
Diane tried to control her laughter, as she ticked a piece of hair behind her ear before looking up at Patty, to see how genuine she looked.  
“Oh my…I’ve had a really good time too. Certainly not how I thought my night would go.”  
Diane got to her feet, Patty following her as Diane tried to keep her balance and failing. Patty’s arms found their way around Diane’s waist to steady her.  
“Careful, you’ll hurt yourself in those heels.”  
Diane looked in to Patty’s eyes, words failing her as she tried to control her breathing.  
“I…I should probably go, it’s getting very late.”  
“You don’t have to go, you’re more than welcome to stay the night.”  
“Oh I…I don’t…”  
“What I meant was I can sleep out here, it’s certainly big enough.”  
“I can’t ask you to do that, it’s your room.”  
“Well, it’s a big enough bed for the both of us.”  
“Patty I…”  
“I don’t bite, I’ll get you some night things.”  
Before Diane could say anything, Patty went to get a change of clothes for Diane. Coming back a few moments later and handing them to her.   
“I’ll let you change first.”  
Diane nodded and made her way in to the bathroom, looking in to the mirror.  
“What are you Lockhart.” She muttered to herself.  
…  
Diane was under the covers, looking through her phone when she heard Patty coming out of the bathroom, smiling as she made her way over and in to the bed.  
“Well, this day hasn’t been as bad as I thought it would.” She smiled.  
“The case is going well.”  
“I wasn’t referring to the case Diane, I meant this evening. I really enjoyed tonight.”  
Diane turned to Patty, not really sure what was about to come out of her mouth.  
“What is this?”  
“What do mean.”  
“Patty, we’re on opposite sides of the courtroom, you were vicious in there the last few days and now, I can’t believe I’m even saying this…we’re sharing a bed.”  
“Diane, that’s work. I am a bitch in court, a ruthless one, and I won’t think twice about dragging you down, but that’s work. I’m not the same person I am in court now. Out here, I’m just Patty, not the lawyer.”  
“That didn’t really answer my question?”  
Patty looked at her oddly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I still don’t know what this is.”  
Patty moved a little closer, Diane’s breathing hitching.  
“What do you want this to be?”  
“Diane, if you want one night where you can just let go, let go of your work, let go of your husband and everything else that might be happening in your life right now…then this can be it, it’s completely up to you.”  
“This…this isn’t something I’ve done before, I don’t know if I even ca…”  
Diane was cut off when Patty closed the space between them, her hand coming to the side of Diane’s face, the smell of Chanel filling her senses. She smiled against the kiss when she heard the moan coming from Diane, knowing she’d made the right decision. Diane pulled back, Patty watching her closely for any signs she wanted to stop.  
“I can call you a cab right now…if that’s what you want.”  
Diane could only shake her head, before she found herself leaning back in to Patty’s touch.  
…  
Diane opened her eyes the next morning, her head pounding, moving to the side to grab her watch, realising she had to be in court in a few hours. She tuned to see Patty still fast asleep beside her, slipping out of bed quietly, grabbing her clothes and heading in to the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came out to see the bed empty, she closed her eyes briefly before placing the clothes Patty had loaned her, on the chair by the door and making her way in to the main room.  
“I made you some coffee.”  
Patty offered a warm smile before handing Diane the cup.  
“I should really go, we have to be in court in a few hours. I should go home and change, I better not walk in to court in the same clothes as yesterday, people will talk.”  
“Okay then, if that’s what you want.”  
Patty placed the cup back down on the table as Diane made her way to the door, her hand on the handle, ready to leave. She gasped when Patty’s hand came over her own, turning to see the other woman smiling at her.  
“I had a really lovely time last night, it was…different.”  
“It was…very nice.”  
“Diane, don’t worry. I’m not going to tell anyone.”  
“If Kurt ever found out then I…”  
“Well I don’t plan on telling him or anyone for that matter. Diane relax. This stays between us.”  
“Thank you, not just for this but last night. It was certainly a first for me.”  
“Something I think you needed.”  
Diane could only nod her head in agreement.  
“I should go, big day a head.”  
“I’ll see you in court then.”  
Diane opened the door, Patty taking hold of her arm, Diane turned as Patty leaned in and kissed her one last time.  
“If I’m ever back in the city, then maybe we can…”  
“Any time, I’ll see you in court.”  
One last kiss and Diane left the room, Patty watching her walk down towards the elevator, offering a smile as the doors closed behind her.  
….  
-Fin


End file.
